Sous les étoiles
by Eleawin
Summary: Une fic Gaikaka, un pairing pas du tout du tout connu, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il faut essayer pour pouvoir aimer.


****

**Sous les étoiles**  
par Eleawin

* * *

Kakashi le trouva sur une aire d'entraînement, frappant un rocher de ses poings nus. Il faisait nuit, le soleil était déjà couché depuis plusieurs heures. Et Gai continuait à s'entraîner.

Il s'approcha doucement, les mains dans les poches. L'autre ne se retourna pas, continuant à marteler la pierre sans interruption. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, le silence seulement troublé par le bruit sourd des poings contre la roche.

" Tu n'es pas resté ?" demanda finalement Kakashi.

Gai ne se retourna pas. " Non. Je ne pouvais pas."

Ils savaient tous deux de quoi il parlait. Lee avait choisit de se faire opérer, tout en sachant qu'il n'avait qu'une chance sur deux de guérir. En sachant qu'il avait une chance sur deux de mourir... La vie de Lee était dans les mains de Tsunade à présent. Ainsi que celle de Gai.

" Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?" murmura Kakashi, s'appuyant sur la roche. " Cette promesse... Elle était stupide."

Gai s'immobilisa et regarda son rival. Il était sérieux pour une fois, grave et sérieux. Il pouvait lire de l'inquiétude dans oeil découvert, et même sur le pli de sa bouche.

" Kakashi," fit-il soudain. " Laisse moi voir ton visage..."

L'autre cligna des yeux. Puis secoua la tête.

" Gai, je suis sérieux. N'essaie pas de changer de sujet."

" Je suis ton rival de toujours, tu pourrais quand même faire un effort !"

" Gai..."

" C'est vrai ! Et puis si je dois mourir ce soir, j'aimerais savoir à quoi ressemble celui que j'ai challengé toute ma vie ! Parce que ce ne serait pas drôle si --"

" GAI !!"

Kakashi l'attrapa par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Tu sais..." murmura t-il, " Tu n'est pas obligé... de la tenir... si Lee..."

Gai sourit. " Une promesse est une promesse. Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Tu devrais avoir honte d'insinuer que je pourrais briser celle-ci, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela..."

Il s'arrêta en voyant l'expression de Kakashi.

" Kakashi ?" appela t-il.

Le coup de poing fut si rapide qu'il ne pu faire aucun mouvement pour s'en protéger. Jeté à terre, il porta lentement sa main à sa lèvre ensanglantée.

" Tu n'es pas allé de main morte," commenta t-il d'un ton neutre. " Ca fait 51 à 50."

L'autre ne répondit pas. Il vint s'accroupir aux côtés de Gai toujours assis au sol et secoua de nouveau la tête.

" Tu ne changeras jamais."

" Que crois-tu, mon rival ?"

Le professeur de Lee sourit. Pendant des années, il avait pensé que Kakashi ne le supportait qu'à cause de sa ténacité, mais cette nuit, il le voyait sous un nouveau jour. Kakashi s'inquiétait... pour lui. Il s'inquiétait vraiment, comme le ferait... un ami. Ou...

" Tu sais," dit-il soudain." Je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure. J'aimerais te voir sans ton masque."

Kakashi ne répondit pas, continuant à le regarder intensément. Lentement, Gai approcha sa main du masque et agrippa doucement le fin tissu, sans que Kakashi ne fasse le moindre geste pour reculer. Encouragé, il dévoila d'abord une peau pâle, douce au toucher, un nez droit, et puis une bouche parfaite, tout simplement. Kakashi était beau à en mourir. Et c'était ce que Gai venait de découvrir. Il recula un peu contre la pierre, se sentant rougir. Kakashi continuait à le dévisager, inexpressif, son masque à présent tombé. Gai éclata d'un rire nerveux, les mains crispées dans l'herbe.

" Ha ha, mon rival de toujours ! Zut, je pensais que tu cachais une immonde cicatrice ou quelque chose de ce genre ! Ha ha, quelle surprise ! Hey, c'est vrai, nous sommes encore dans le printemps de notre jeunesse hein ? Nous pouvons nous permettre d'être beaux et forts ! Vraiment, je suis surpris, mais c'est digne de mon rival, et je -- "

La fin de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand Kakashi posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Gai cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, avant de les fermer, le rouge aux joues. Ca devait sûrement être un rêve, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication rationnelle à tout cela ! Il ne s'était toujours pas remis du choc quand Kakashi s'écarta. L'homme eut un léger rire.

" Je saurais comment te faire taire à présent..."

" -- "

" 51 à 51. Je t'ai rattrapé, Gai."

" -- "

" Gai ?"

Le ninja laissa échapper un son étranglé. Kakashi observa un instant l'intéressant mélange de rouge et bordeaux sur le visage de son rival. Qui aurait cru que Gai était aussi impressionnable ?

" Kakashi !" réagit enfin le maître en taijutsu. " Tu m'as pris en traître ! Ca ne compte pas pour une victoire !"

" Bien sûr que si. Encore un peu, et je suis sûr que tu serais tombé dans les pommes."

" Quoi ! Mais je gmrr gmrrr..."

Kakashi le laissa grogner dans sa barbe, s'allongeant dans l'herbe, les mains derrière la tête. Les étoiles brillaient fort ce soir. Un grand tissu sombre suspendu constellé de joyaux. Le ciel était un voile qui recouvrait le monde, qui conservait leurs espoirs et leurs rêves.

La voix de Gai s'éleva doucement.

" Kakashi... Tu crois que Lee.. ?"

" Il est comme toi. Il se battra jusqu'au bout, de toutes ses forces..."

" Oui... "

La brise qui soufflait semblait même agiter les étoiles.

" Kakashi ?"

" Hm ?"

" Merci."

Un doux rire qui résonne dans la nuit.

" De rien, Gai."

* * *

-- Fin --

16/03/2004 -- Eleawin


End file.
